Mi salvacion eres tu
by Anialandia
Summary: Misao es solo una niña y Aoshi es un joven que la ayudara... Una forma diferente de como Aoshi se convertira en tutor de Misao


Holas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como ya sabran Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece y sino Watsuki-sensei y blablabla

Esta historia esta dedicada a los que leyeron mi otro fic espero que les guste pues yo la vivi en carne propia cambie algunas cosas pero me salio tal como queria! Y agradecere mil y una ves a este joven que me salvo, mi inspiracion de cada fic mi amor platonico o no tanto jijijiji!

* * *

Cap.1 Mi heróe, Aoshi-sama! 

Hace mucho tiempo una niña de cabellos negros avanzaba por la calle el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro una verdad dolorosa habia llegado para destruirla. Caminaba arrastrando los pies mientras escondia su rostro entre sus cabellos y sus mejillas mostraban rastros de llanto. Avanzaba dejando atras su hogar, su familia.  
Abrazada fuertemente a si misma recorria las calles esperando no encontrar a nadie. Los gritos de hombres ebrios en las esquinas la aterrorizaban. Queria correr a su casa, pero su orgullo era mayor que sus miedos a esas personas; esos seres que fueron abandonados por la sociedad, llevandolos a convertirse en la escoria de esta. Poco a poco su miedo fue disminuyendo esas personas eran iguales a ella, sin un lugar al cual recurrir nadie podia entender lo que atormentaba su existensia. Quien podria decir que una niña de a penas diez años podria conocer el sufrimiento, comprender mejor que un adulto lo que sucedia a su alrededor, obligada a madurar antes de tiempo dejando a la niña de lado.  
Al doblar una esquina sus ojos se agrandaron y sus pupilas se delataron un hombre robusto la atrapo, ella trato de jorcejear pero el era mucho mas fuerte, la abofeteo.  
-callate!- pronuncio con voz siseante apretando sus brazos hasta marcar sus dedos en ellos.

Lloraba no podia gritar cualquier sonido se atoraba en su garganta,. sintio las manos de ese hombre tocando besandola acariciando con sus dedos mas sollosos salian de su garganta, pero nada sucedia estaba sola, nadie la ayudaria.  
Cerro los ojos con fuerza por un instante deseo estar rodeada por Okon y Omasu corriendo por la cocina mientras su abuelo Okina las regañaba.  
Derrepente escucho una voz y el hombre ya no estaba sobre ella, su vista estaba nublada movia su cabeza buscando.  
Yretrocedio asustada de nuevo un joven de alta estatura y unos ojos frios privados de emosion la observaba la niña no podia quitar su ojos de los del joven, todo esa frialdad era como caer en un abismo sin fondo podia ver el dolor la tristeza la soledad, odio y se estremecio tambien habia miedo pero de que? como alguien como el podria tener miedo se pregunto. El la miraba desde arriba de su cabeza con tanta indiferencia pero a la ves rogando que no se fuera Iba a abrir la boca cuando el la interrumpio.

-estas bien?- pregunto. La niña movio su cabeza afirmativamente. el joven movio su vista de la niña al bulto que se revolvia en el suelo adolorido.

-tu..tu me salvaste?- pregunto la niña, se golpeo mentalmente no era obio... pero prodria confiar en el?

No le respondio solo la miro intensamente haciendo que la niña se ruborizara.

-te llevare a tu casa- dijo mientras le extendia una mano

La observo unos minutos pero despues la tomo apretandola fuertemente.

-Co-como te llamas- pregunto mientras caminaban.

-Aoshi, Shinomori Aoshi y tu?- pregunto sin mirarla.

-Yo soy Misao, Makimashi Misao- respondio con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban la vio tiritar a si que de un rapido movimiento el abrigo de Aoshi estavo en los hombros de la pequeña Misao.

* * *

Llevaban un tiempo caminando cuando Misao rompio el silencio. 

-Aoshi-sama usted es de kioto porque yo nunca lo habia visto- pregunto curiosa.

-No, no lo soy- respondio mirando las casas, por alguna extraña razon cada vez que veia a la pequeña Misao un escalofrio le recorria la espalda.

-Y a que vino a Kioto?- pregunto, la chispa de la curiosidad estaba esculpida en los ojos de la pequeña.

-Estoy buscando a alguien- respondio con calma. A lo lejos diviso una posada. Le parecio al mejor lugar para pasar la noche y en la mañana buscaria la familia de Misao.

La vio palidecer al ver donde se dirigian y la presion en su mano aumento llamando su atencion. Misao movio su cabeza tratando de no ver al lugar donde se dirigian instintivamente se aferro a su salvador tratando de persuadirlo.

-Ao..Aoshi-sama po...porque no..no vamos a otra posada- tartamudeo Misao frente al lugar.

-Que tiene de mal es...-no alcanzo a terminar cuando un anciano salido de quien sabe donde se abalanzo sobre la pequeña mientras lloraba.

-Misao-chan! BuuuaAAAaaaaAAaaaaaaa Mi pequeña Missy! BUuUuUUuuuUuAAbabaaAAAA!! donde te habias metido!!! tenias tan preocupado a tu Jiya!!!!!!!- dijo el anciano haciendo tremendo escandalo. Aoshi penso que con suerte y solo despertaba media ciudad.

Sorpresa no describia su rostro tambien lastima por la pequeña que era practicamente asficiada por un grupo de personas que saliande la posada todas la abrazaban y regañaban para luego ponerse a llorar junto al viejo. Aoshi se sentia fuera de lugar pero se negaba a irse sin despedirse de la pequeña.

En un instante el anciano fijo su vista en el y no pudo evitar tensarse, el anciano tenia una mirada profunda al igual que la pequeña. Sonriendo se acerco a el.

-Necesita algo joven?- pregunto el anciano

-Yo..bueno yo- Que le sucedia por que derrepente no podia hablar.

-Jiya te presento a Aoshi-sama! el me salvo! es mi heróe!!!- grito la niña emosionada.

-Te salvo pequeña!- decia mientras la cargaba- Entonces usted joven tiene toda la gratituddel mundopor traer a mi pequeña Misao-chan sana y salva.

-No fue nada- respondio al agradecido anciano

-Por favor! espero que al menos se quede esta noche en el Aoiya para agradecerle!- agrego el anciano. Aoshi levanto rapidamente la vista al escuchar Aoiya.

-Disculpe señor pero usted dijo Aoiya- pregunto rapidamente

-Si!- respondio con una sonrisa.

-Entonces Usted es Okina-sama- dijo observando al anciano con orgullo

-Me conoce?-

-por supuesto, permitame presentarme mi nombre es Aoshi, Shinomori Aoshi!-

Fin del primer capitulo Una forma diferente de que se conoscan Aoshi y Misao.

bueno disculpas para los que leyeron My Enemy pero esa historia se retatrasara un poko por motivos superiores a mi, Mi querida madre a tenido la increible idea de meterse en mi PC causando a si borrar los capitulos de verdad Gomen! Iba en el tercer capitulo casi me la comi cuando me dijo lo que habia hecho!!! de verdad losiento espero tener terminado el segundo capi en unos dias!


End file.
